watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Fūka Sasaki
spends much of her time as an occasional but striking background classmate until revealed to be an acquaintance of Asuka Katō in Chapter 154. Overview Affectionately deemed the "Depressed Black-Haired Girl" by WataMote Wiki until she finally receives a name in Chapter 154, Fūka first appears as a distinct but uninterested member of the cheerleaders at the school intramural games. She returns in Chapter 148 as a passenger on Tomoko's train to school, looking similarly disinterested. She is the skilled pitcher Kotomi Komiyama scouts in Chapter 153, only to have her win the game with a two-run home run in Chapter 154 where she receives her name. She reveals her last name in the next chapter. She is a friend of Asuka Katō and Miho Narita. She and Miho join Katō, Tomoko, and Kaho's study group where a tired Tomoko blurts out that she wants to touch breasts. She is shocked when Katō offers to let Tomoko touch hers during a break. While she first assumes Katō is joking, she inwardly protests that Katō has never made such a joke before. When Katō and Tomoko return from a break together, she wonders if Tomoko actually fondled Katō. This becomes a bit of an obsession for her. She will later try to ask Tomoko directly, then later Katō, only to have both rebuff her for her rudeness to her inward irritation. Personality Little is known about Fūka. Prior to her friends then Katō congratulating her in Chapter 154, she does not speak and her expression seems disinterested, hence her WataMote Wiki nickname. With her friends she is cheerful, and when she joins Katō and Tomoko's study group, she politely introduces herself to Tomoko. She is shocked by Katō's offer to Tomoko, and while she does not express it out loud at the time, in subsequent chapters she tries to ask Tomoko and then Katō whether or not Tomoko actually touched Katō's breasts. Appearance Fūka has very long black hair which she puts into a long pony tail. She stands as tall as Katō ''Anime'' *None ''Manga'' *Volume 9: Chapter 87 *Volume 15: Chapter 148 *Volume 16: Chapter 153, 154, 155, 156, 157 *TBA: Chapters 160, 162, 164, 166, 171, 172 (Strikethrough episodes or chapters indicate the character was mentioned but did not make a physical appearance) Relationships Tomoko Kuroki Fūka first introduces herself to Tomoko when she joins her study group with Katō and Kaho; however, she is aware of Tomoko's reputation for being "strange." For her part, Tomoko does not seem to know her. Tomoko blurting out during this study session that she "wants to touch boobs," Katō inviting her to touch hers, then taking Tomoko out of the room greatly disturbs Fūka. The next day she sees Tomoko on the train, and when she overhears Tomoko discussing a sexual matter with Rena, she confronts her with whether or not she fondled Katō. Tomoko refuses to answer since it would embarrass Katō. Though Fūka inwardly protests that Tomoko had just been publicly discussing cunnilingus, she accepts this explanation for the moment. Their relationship, such as it is, remains strained with Fūka calling her a "pervert" (変態か・''hentaika'') in Chapter 166. For her part, Tomoko inwardly describes Fūka as "Sleazy Maiden (ゲス乙女・kusu''otome'')" in Chapter 171. The "Expectation versus Reality" section of Volume 16 reveals that Fūka wanted Tomoko to describe what it was like to fondle Katō. Asuka Katō The two do seem to know one another, but they do not appear to be actual friends. Katō congratulates her on her beating her class in the softball game, and Fūka suggests that table tennis is not something she would expect her to play which Katō then denies. When Katō offers to let Tomoko touch her breasts, Fūka is stunned but then rationalizes that Katō is making a joke only to think that Katō never makes such jokes. Katō taking Tomoko from the room shatters this rationalization, and it leaves Fūka wondering if Tomoko actually did fondle Katō. This question bothers her enough to try to confront Tomoko the following day. Tomoko replies that the question would be rude to Katō, which leaves Fūka inwardly frustrated. Unlike Katō and Tomoko who text and call one another, Fūka does not appear to do either with Katō. Instead, she takes the opportunity to ask Katō if it happened when she sees Katō in school and mentions to Katō that Tomoko has been suspended. Katō similarly rebuffs her to her irritation. If they were friends, one would expect her to text or call Katō privately. Nevertheless, in Chapter 160 when the two meet in a hallway, Katō walks off with her to let her talk to her. Katō begins by apologizing for her behavior towards her. Fūka apologies for her "weird" questions but when she pretends, politely, to have already forgotten its substance, Katō happily reminds her then smiles and reveals that Tomoko did not actually fondle her. Fūka inwardly wonders why she is disappointed to learn that. Kato then through giggles starts to tell her about Tomoko asking to touch her "hair" (毛・''ke'') but then cuts off the story when the bell rings leaving Fūka stunned and thinging about 毛. This suggests that Katō is aware of Fūka's curiosity and takes the opportunity to slyly tease her. Chapter 162 reveals that Fūka has become jealous of Tomoko's friendship with Katō and is obsessed with the idea that some sexual relationship exists between the two. She inwardly rages that she needs to know what Tomoko asking to touch Katō's "hair" meant so much she cannot think of anything else even when she is studying. Miho Narita She congratulates Fūka on her win, and when Fūka declines the invitation to accept their class award, Miho eagerly rushes to the stage. They appear friends in that the two enter the study hall to study together, and when they cannot find an open desk, Fūka asks Katō if they may join them. When Katō invited Tomoko to touch her, she appears intrigued while Fūka looks shocked. Memorable Quotes *"Kuroki-san's kind of strange but Asuka?!!" *"You were just saying a lot about cunnilingus and penises!" *"You're the one who told her to touch your breast right in front of us!" – Fūka thinking in response to Asuka Katō's rebuke *"E?! Hair?! *"I-It's not what you think, Asuka! At first I was curious about your boobs, but then you started talking about your hair, and I couldn't stop thinking about it so . . . I'M THE VICTIM HERE!" Trivia *While Sasaki is a very common name, in keeping with Nico Tanigawa's trend, she shares her name with Chiba Lotte Marines pitcher Chihaya Sasaki. *Fūka pitches right but can bat left. *Fūka (風夏) means "Summer Wind." Gallery DBHG c148.png|On a train with Tomoko Pitcher c153.png|She demonstrates her skill as a Fastball pitcher. Fūka Did She c155.png|Fūka calmly and rationally considers the possibility that Katō let Tomoko fondle her during a study break. Girls React c155.png|Fūka questions why Katō offers Tomoko to touch her keychain [Citation Needed - Ed.] Fūka Obsession c157.png|Fūka's Obsession Fūka c157.png|Fūka reacts to Katō's refusal to discuss whether or not Tomoko touched her. Fūka Hair c160.png|"E?! Hair?!" Fūka the Victim c166.png|'Shown:' A River in Egypt Tomoko Fūka Nickname c171.png|'A Girl has a' – Ed. Name! Tomoko's nickname for Fūka Navigation Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Class 3-6 Category:Minor characters